Ultraman Seed (character)
is a main hero of his series. He is known as "Lord Monster Seeker". Design Seed's body color features the same color as Ultraman Orb Origin, but with the lack of black colors, replaced it in a blue color and have a very different trace in his body. His eyes are colored light blue, but when he is in the state of rampage, it's color pulsing in rainbow, with the exception his color timer. His forehead features the blue glowed crest. His color timer is oval shaped, similar to Ultraman Zero's. History Ultraman Seed At some point of unknown time, Ultraman Seed is traveling to the earth to seeking the Lord Darkness Beast, a beast that was escaped from another universe, for some reason. However, he was interrupted by the giant centaurian kaiju, EX Tyrant, sending him to the Venus planet. Thanks to his heat resistance body, Seed is able to battle the centaurian kaiju, however his mobility does affected him, making him slow to move, and can only jump at short distance. But after a while, he did manage to defeat EX Tyrant, while at the same time, Seed falls from exhaustion, but still not die. Realizing he is not strong enough to descent to the earth, he decided to change himself as an transformation item, Seed Brace. It manage to descent to the earth, while at the same time, creating a meteorite-like things and it impacts to the Japan, located in Yakushima forest. It stays there, 'till the fates has come. Profile Statistics: * Height: 60 m * Weight: ** Heavy Striker Mode : 55,000 t ** Light Aerial Mode: 40,000 t * Weakness: Unlike any other Ultras that had a 3 minutes ruling, Seed's color timer starts to blink when he is in the critical condition. However, when he is in the state of rampage, it restricts to 1 minute. Body Features: All Forms * : Seed possess an "0" shaped Color Timer. * Ultra Armor: Seed has the normal Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. * Seed Crystal: Seed has a glowed crest located in his forehead. * Protector: Seed has 2 large metallic pieces on his chest. Transformation Coming Soon Forms is Seed's offence-based form with the high punch and kick skills. This form debuts in episode 1. In this form, Seed utilizes offence attacks, which increased his strength and decreased his mobility, making it, this form that is suitable in ground fight. * Flight Speed: Mach 8 * Running Speed: Mach 2.4 * Jumping Distance: 950 m Techiques Special * : Seed's finishing beam, in Heavy Striker Mode. - Light Aerial Mode= Light Aerial Mode is Seed's acceleration-based form, with the high mach of flying and running speed. In this form, Seed utilizes aerial attacks, which decreased his strength and increased mobility, making it, this form is suitable in any dogfight situations. * Flight Speed: Mach 13.5 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Jumping Distance: 1600 m Techniques Special * : Seed's finishing beam, in Light Aerial Mode. }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:Phoenix-Taiken